Bernie Rose
Bernard "Bernie" Rose is one of the two main antagonists of the 2011 film Drive alongside his best friend and mastermind Nino. He is a ruthless mobster who hired the nameless driver to steal the money. Bernie is a fat man with curly gray hair, he appears to be emotionless and almost never shows true emotions, this however is put aside when he is forced to kill his friend Shannon so he won't speak about Nino's plans, he is shown briefly to feel sorry for Shannon after killing him the most "painless" way he could. He usually wears coat and t-shirt and also has no eyebrows and has a blade collection of his own which he uses to kill his victims He was portrayed by Albert Brooks, who also played Russ Cargill and Hank Scorpio in the Simpsons series, and the Businessman in The Little Prince. Plot Bernie was a mobster who is also a former movie producer along with his best friend Nino. One day in Nino's pizzeria, Shannon, a crippled mechanic, former stuntman and Bernie's old friend offers him the deal of sponsor him and his friend the Driver on his new racing business, Bernie accepts with the only condition of seeing the Driver driving skills, Shannon agrees and after seeing the Driver in action, he meets Bernie, who is impressed with his skills, Bernie accepts sponsoring them. During the film, Bernie warns the Driver about his future choices and about Nino, telling him Shannon's story, he explains that back in the 80s, he used to be a film producer and Shannon was his stuntman and mechanic, but one day Shannon got involved with Nino's people, who broke Shannon's pelvis after a money discussion. Some events during the film end up with the Driver owning money after a failed robbery and his love interest Irene and her son in danger, Shannon helps the Driver by asking Bernie about Cook, the apparent responsible for the robbery, the Driver and Bernie later find out that Nino is the true responsible of the robbery as the money is stolen from the East Coast mafia, part of Nino's revenge against a man in Philadelphia and the mafia itself for the anti-semitic epithets and actions against him, Bernie now involved in Nino's problems argues with him but finally decides to help Nino, killing anyone who can relate Nino with the robbery, Bernie then stabs Cook in the eye with a fork and in the neck with a knife, then he goes to Shannon's place where he's preparing to escape the city, but Bernie stops him and cuts his veins. After the Driver finds Shannon's corpse and kills Nino in revenge, he calls Bernie and they agree to meet at a Chinese restaurant to make a deal, at the restaurant Bernie promises to guarantee Irene and her son safety but not the Drivers in exchange for the money, the Driver agrees and both go get the money in the Driver's car, he takes the money out but is betrayed by Rose who stabs him in the stomach avenging Nino in the process, but the Driver stabs Bernie in the neck, killing him slowly, the Driver leaves the money bag next to Bernie's body in the parking lot as he drives away in sign that the only thing he cared about was Irene's and her son safety. Personality Bernie is shown to be usually emotionless but can be friendly when he wants to, however he is willing to eliminate anyone who causes him trouble, he had special treatment to Shannon back in his film-producer days as he liked Shannon and considered him as a friend, in spite of Shannon's attitude, however it wasn't the same way with Nino as he broke Shannon's pelvis. Bernie is shown in the film to do whatever for his best friend Nino. He is also a cold-blooded and sadistic killer, as he is shown in not having trouble causing the most gruesome deaths with knifes and blades. He is also shown to be argumentative, as he argues with Nino for acting without thinking which shows an up and downs friendship as they both are also partners in crime. Bernie is also shown to like chinese-food. Trivia *Albert Brooks received a Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Motion Picture Golden Globe nomination for his role as Bernie Rose. *Despite Nino being the instigator of the conflict, Bernie had more screentime and dialogue then him and did most of the work, plus the Driver killed Nino first, making Bernie the final antagonist. Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Crime Lord